Pups save the western world
This is my first cowboy episode I have ever made. So, I will work on it soon . Oh and tell me what you think of it in the comments below. Summery After Ryder and the pups help Ariel,Katie,and Mayor Goodway find out more about the stone that turned them into dogs.Now Ariel has became evil and has taken over Adventure Bay and take Katie,Mayor Goodway,and the pups hosted. Now, can Ryder save Adventure Bay from Evil Ariel. Find out in Pups save the western world. Charters Ariel as Evil Ariel Ryder as Cowboy Ryder Alex as Cowboy Alex Chase as Cowpup Chase Katie as Cowgirl Katie Skye as Cowpup Skye Rubble as Cowpup Rubble Rocky as Cowpup Rocky Zuma as Cowpup Zuma Mayor Goodway as herself Story ( Titel card with Cowboy Ryder on it ) Ryder: Pups save the western world. ( The episode starts off with a recap) Ariel: Previously on Paw Patrol.... Gab: That stone that turn you kids into dogs. It made her Evil. Katie: What did you tell us this before. Gab: I didn't want you all to get worried about her. Then. Everyone: ( Gasps). Ryder: Guys. Everyone but Ryder: Ryder! Now. Evil Ariel: Alright. Put your hands where I can see them. ( Everyone but Mr. Porter) Evil Ariel: Well if you won't do it. Then give me the deed to your store. Mr. Porter: Here. Please don't shot. Evil Ariel: Great. (Later) Ryder: Oh no. What am I going to do. Wait Ariel is acting like dead eye from Sponge Bob. Let's do this. (Later) Evil Ariel: Okay. You what do you do. Mayor: Will I'm the mayor of adventure bay. Evil Ariel: When I get back at high noon tomorrow give me the deed to Adventure Bay. Mayor: Okay. (Later) Ryder: It's that a train. I'll get on the train to get to Adventure Bay. (Later) Ryder: I made it to Adventure Bay. Huh. Dead Eye Bay . What happened to Adventure Bay. ( Later. ) Mr. Porter: ( Sigh ) Ryder: Hey everyone what happened to Adventure Bay. Alex: She's a coming. Dead Eye a coming. People: Dead Eye. Mayor and Mr. Porter: Dead Eye. Ryder: Whose Dead Eye? Alex: I'll tell you who Dead Eye is. But I should do it though song. Grandpa if you please. Alex: ( Singing) Oh Adventure Bay was pretty place with white cloud and blue sky. Then one day a beast came riding from the east by the name of old dead eye. People: That dirty no good dead eye. Alex: Oh she's reboot this town. She's pulled my pants down. Skye: She made all the pretty pups cry. (Crying) Mayor: That little pup want me to give up and me I.O.U. due tomorrow noon. If we don't get some help here really soon. Everyone: We'll lose everything to no good dead eye. We stop her if won't to scary to try. Alex: And if you think that funny will let me tell you sunny you want be laughing when you see. (Later. ) Ryder and Everyone: Dead Eye. Evil Ariel: What I thought I got rid of you. Ryder: Think again little pup I am the one who's getting rid of you. ( One fight later. ) Ariel: What happened to me. Gab: The stone tuned you evil so Ryder stop you from taking over Adventure Bay. Ariel: Wow. Thank you. Guys are the best friends I could ever have. Everybody (expect Ariel) : Aww. Ariel: And that Adventure Bay was saved by Ryder. So now goodnight and sweet dreams. The End Trivia *This a continuation of Pups and the Magic Stone. *This is the first time Ryder has been on a misson by himself. *This is the first Cowboy episode. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Movies